Depressionstagebuch
Dies ist, wie sie sicher schon am Titel erkannt haben, mein Depressionstagebuch. Wie jeder gute Autor und damit jeder Zweite, der seinen geistigen Erguss zu Papier bringt, stelle ich diesem ersten Eintrag natürlich eine Widmung voran: Für die Nachwelt, damit sie nicht so ein Haufen Müll wie diese Generation wird. Beginnen wir nun also von mir zu reden, dem Leben einer 17-jährigen Gymnasiastin. Die meisten Zuhörer werden jetzt schon mit den Augen rollen oder einen tiefen Seufzer ausstoßen, denn was kann so ein junger Mensch schon für Probleme haben? Ich werde es Ihnen erzählen. Ich verbringe grob geschätzt 8 volle Stunden eines wunderschönen 24 stündigen Tages, wie man ihn überall auf diesem Planten findet, mit der Schule. Weitere 8 Stunden widme ich der Tätigkeit, die sich schlafen schimpft, welche man eigentlich auch als ungesund einstufen sollte, da dies aus den Augen eines wahren Kommunisten natürlich „verschwendete Zeit“ ist. Aber der Rest des Tages, der summa summarum ein Drittel ausmacht, gehört dann mir. Einer zutiefst gestörten 17-Jährigen, die ein ganz normales Leben führt, ein Leben, dass an manchen Tagen dem eines Workerholics gleichkommt. Normal definiert in meinem Fall übrigens alles. Normal bedeutet: homosexuell, klein, groß, laut, fett, dumm, pansexuell, gewalttätig oder auch drogenabhängig. Macht eigentlich alles keinen Unterschied, wird letztendlich alles bis ins letzte Detail kritisiert. Nobody is perfect. Beginnen wir jedoch nun gemeinsam meinen Tag. Ich stehe auf, mache mich fertig und gehe zum Bus, alles gut. Dann steige ich, gekleidet wie der Tod höchstpersönlich, in den Bus ein. Ich sitze neben Leuten, die man wohl als Schulfreunde oder Erwachsene als Bekannte betiteln würden. Es gibt sie, aber sie sind nur Teil eines Alltags, der auch ohne sie wunderbar funktionieren würde. Ich stopfe mir also so schnell es geht Kopfhörer in die Ohren, um nicht ihren mehr als spannenden Problemen lauschen zu müssen. Ich höre Metal, harte Musik, nichts für Menschen, die psychisch krank sind, habe ich gehört. Ist mir aber auch egal. Wussten sie schon, dass Depressionen die mit am häufigsten auftretenden Erkrankungen bei Kindern und Jugendlichen sind? Sie reichen sich übrigens die Hand mit Angststörungen, Essstörungen und ADHS. Aber natürlich sind wir alle perfekt, priviliert, denn immerhin bilden wir die Elite Deutschlands. Damit meine ich mich und andere Schüler, die Gymnasien besuchen und unser Land verbessern sollen. Leider besitzen wir nicht genügend Jugendliche, um aus diesem Horrortrip, der als Leben bezeichnet wird, wieder einen vernünftigen Ort zu gestalten. Inzwischen bin ich übrigens in der Schule angekommen. Nun folgen weitere Stunden vollgepackt mit unnützem Wissen, massenhaft Menschen, die sich an die Norm des Durchschnittsbürgers klammern, bis hin zum Abfall dieser Schule, als was auch immer man den bezeichnen möchte. Ich habe die ersten beiden Stunde Mathematik mit Schülern, die ebenso wenig einen Durchblick haben wie ich und von denen die Hälfte bei der natürlichen Selektion, die sich Oberstufe nennt, nicht überleben werden. Aber natürlich jagt ein gutes Fach das nächste. Die folgenden 1 1/2 Stunden darf ich mit Physik verbringen. Ja, ich habe dieses Fach „freiwillig“ gewählt, weil das Wort „freiwillig“ zum Glück keine Einschränkungen aufweist. Die Schulleitung sowie unser Bildungssystem, sieht das jedoch nicht so und erlegt einem in Klasse 11 und 12 das schwere Los einer Naturwissenschaft auf, weil man ohne natürlich nicht zum Abitur zugelassen wird. Großartig, oder? Sie werden jetzt sicherlich immer noch sagen: „Das sind doch keine großen Herausforderungen, von denen wir hier sprechen, so etwas widme ich mich doch auch jeden Tag!“. Ja, na klar. Ich würde Ihnen gern von den Pausen erzählen, in denen man über die Flure hastet und vielen verschiedenen Menschen begegnet. In dieser Zeit versucht man sich übrigens nebenbei noch Essen in den Rachen zu stopfen und Konversationen zu führen, während man im Kopf erneut den Merkstoff für die zweite oder dritte Kontrolle des Tages durchgeht. Oft kommen mir dann Mädchen entgegen, die, weil sie so dünn sind, ihre Hosen wahrscheinlich noch in der Kinderabteilung kaufen können und die kein nettes Wort für ihre Mitmenschen, die sie als „Freunde“ titulieren, übrig haben. Dann gibt es noch die Mädchen, die fast vom Gewicht der Schminke, die sie tragen, erdrückt werden und die Mädchen, die keine Freunde haben, weil sie nicht so aussehen oder sich nuttig anziehen. Irgendwie finde ich gerade diese Menschen am sympathischsten, nur leider überlebt ein Teil von ihnen die jeweilige Klassenstufe nicht, da sie vor Einsamkeit versuchen, sich das Leben zu nehmen, sich totzuhungern oder so viel essen, dass sie nahezu platzen. Achso, fast hätte ich sie vergessen. Die 12 Klässer, die kurz vor einem Burnout stehen oder die 3 Mal wöchentlich zum Psychiater rennen, um von der Zwei minus zu erzählen, die sie in der Prüfung erreicht haben. Bye, bye Medizinstudium. Drogen sind an jeder Schule an der Tagesordnung: Leute, die so stoned sind, dass sie ihre Außenwelt gar nicht mehr wahrnehmen können, bis hin zu Leuten, die auf dem Schulklo Lines ziehen. Manchmal komme ich mir vor, als würde ich in Berlin Spandau leben. Aber na gut, irgendwann ist auch dieser Schultag vorbei. Ich komme nach Hause. Das Erste, was ich sehe, ist mein Vaterersatz, der gerade einen Epilepsieanfall hinter sich hat und noch komplett neben sich steht. Ich ignoriere ihn und verschwende kurz einen Gedanken, an eine mir noch weniger nahstehende Person: meinen Vater. Er hat 5 Gören in die Welt gesetzt und kümmert sich um keine. Vater des Jahres. Ich gehe in mein Zimmer. Ich überlege, ob ich meinen Freunden schreiben soll, aber ich bin viel zu down und hungrig. Ich schlinge einen riesigen Teller Nudeln herunter. Ich fühle mich fett, könnte mich davon schon fast übergeben, aber ich kann es noch zurückhalten. Bullemie: Kennen sie Ana und Mia? Sie bilden für viele Jugendliche eine neue Religion, die einzig wahren Freunde neben ihrer Waage und einen Slogan, mit dem sie in den Tod gehen wollen. ATTE: Ana till the end. Man bin ich froh, dass ich normal bin. Manchmal frage ich mich, ob jemand meine Gedankengänge nachvollziehen könnte; dieses ständige Denken an die Psyche und was sie mit unserem Körper macht. Ich denke an meine beste Freundin. Sie ist gerade in der Psychiatrie angekommen und lebt sich ein: Depression, Borderline, bis hin zu ner süßen, kleinen Essstörung. Ups. Ich vermisse sie nicht mal wirklich. Irgendwie hatten wir Streit, bevor sie gegangen ist und alles war meine Schuld. Aber es ist eben nicht nur eine Folter, was Depressionen mit den Menschen machen, die sie haben, sondern auch für die Menschen in ihrem Umfeld. Es ist ein endloser Kreislauf aus scheinbaren Hochs und Tiefs. Ich habe oft wirklich liebevoll über ihre vernarbten Arme gestrichen und sie hat leidend auf meine komplett sauberen Arm gestarrt. Ich konnte dir nicht helfen, sorry, Süße. Inzwischen ist schon wieder wichtige Zeit verflossen, die ich hätte für meine Hausaufgaben nutzen können. Ich rufe meinen besten Freund an. Er unterstützt mich mental bei meinem Unterricht nach der Schule, damit ich nicht durchdrehe und alles hinwerfe. Er ist toll, auch wenn er mich nicht immer versteht. Er ist das mit Abstand Wichtigste in meinem Leben, eine Person, die irgendwie komplett neben sich steht und trotzdem immer für mich da ist, wenn ich sie brauche. Ich schaue, während ich meinen Aufsatz für Deutsch schreibe, auf mein Handy. Das Mädchen, das mir vor kurzem begegnet ist und mich in den Bann gezogen hat, hat mir erneut nicht geschrieben. Ein weiteres Down. Aber ich sitze wahrscheinlich noch weitere Stunden hilflos an meinen Hausaufgaben. Ich bin froh, wenn ich mal wieder vor die Tür komme, denke ich, und mich nur von der Musik durch die Gegend schieben lassen kann. Es sind - 12 Grad draußen, das wird diesen Termin wahrscheinlich noch weiter in die Ferne rücken. Ich rutsche noch ein bisschen tiefer ab, oh man. Ich höre das One Piece Intro und denke darüber nach, wie es wäre, einen Schatz zu finden, etwas, was das Leben um so vieles besser macht. Ich glaube, jeder Mensch benötigt einen Schatz, um dieses Leben durchzustehen. Somit erteile ich Ihnen folgende Aufgabe: finden Sie Ihren Schatz. Versuchen Sie es doch mal mit Drogen :) Kategorie:FacettenReich